Secretos
by wordsflyinginthesky
Summary: Está mal, y lo sabes perfectamente. Pero por una vez Lucy Pevensie creyó que los amores prohibidos terminarían bien. Aunque, tal vez, no era la única que pensaba lo mismo. Mal Summary. Entren, les gustará :


_**Capítulo 1**_

_Quedate un segundo ahí, no mires hacia mi_

_Que no podre aguantar, si clavas tu mirada_

_Que me hiela el cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar_

Lucy Pevensie llegaba del instituto con unos ánimos que iban de mal en peor. La verdad, ese día definitivamente le había ido fatal. Para empezar, se había desvelado haciendo la tarea de Economía, por lo que había tenido que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no quedarse dormida en ninguna de las clases. Siguiendo con su mala suerte, le habían tomado un examen sorpresa de Matemáticas, y prácticamente había entregado el examen en blanco. Por lo que estaba segura que, además de una mala calificación, recibiría un buen castigo para cuando sus padres se enteraran. Y para el toque final, no se imaginaba lo que la esperaría en casa.

La menor de los Pevensie llegó a su casa y, como siempre, luego de cambiarse el uniforme, bajó a almorzar al comedor. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, y, mientras comía, la conversación fluyó en torno a la boda a la que irían sus padres en la tarde, junto con Peter y Susan. Estaba por darle un sorbo al jugo que su madre había preparado cuando escuchó la frase que salió de la boca de su padre.

-¿Y a qué universidad irás, Edmund?-esa pregunta hizo que algo reaccionara en la mente de la ojiverde, y que su mirada buscara la de su hermano mayor al instante. Al verlo a los ojos, una tristeza la invadió por completo, tanto que dejó el vaso en la mesa y se repitió en su mente que debía tranquilizarse. Mientras tanto, el aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que a la misma a donde van Peter y Susan-fue lo único que respondió, pero Lucy ya estaba inquieta. Se había olvidado que faltaban dos meses para que acabara el año y que para Edmund era su último año de secundaria, que el próximo se iría al igual que Peter y Susan y que no lo vería sino hasta Navidad o las fiestas importantes. Y esa simple pregunta había provocado que Lucy se desconectara completamente de la realidad.

Terminaron de almorzar, y la castaña tuvo que hacer esfuerzos ahora ya no para no dormirse, sino para aparentar que se encontraba de maravilla frente a sus padres. Hasta que al fin pudo dejar de fingir. Se despidió de sus padres, de Peter y Susan y observó cómo se alejaban hacia la boda.

Ya en la cocina, comenzó a lavar y ordenar los platos mecánicamente, ya que su mente sólo deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera. No, no podía creer que Edmund, _su_ Edmund, se iría a la universidad tan pronto. ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido?

_Su_ Edmund….sonaba tan bien decir eso…

-Lucy-una voz que conocía muy bien la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y automáticamente se limpió las lágrimas que acababa de encontrar, fingiendo estar concentrada en su tarea.

-¿Qué pasa, Edmund?-soltó con un hilo de voz, esperando que su hermano no notase la tristeza que la embargaba en ese momento.

Su hermano calló unos momentos, observando analíticamente a su hermana menor, buscando algún signo que delatara que había estado llorando. Hasta que luego de unos segundos se rindió, o al menos eso pensó ella.

-Nada importante, Lu. Sólo que estaré en la sala viendo TV-la castaña asintió, y volvió a fingir estar ocupada lavando los platos. Ya se había olvidado que Edmund había ido a decirle algo cuando sintió como alguien le arrebataba el plato que traía en las manos, y que la tomaban de la cintura, cargándola como un bebé. Para cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya Edmund la llevaba cargada hasta la sala.

-¡Edmund Pevensie, bájame ahorita mis…-pero no pudo continuar porque una serie de cosquillas la invadió por completo, y comenzó a reír a pesar que su objetivo era mantenerse seria para que su hermano acatase su orden. Edmund la sentó al lado de él en el sofá y prendió el televisor.

-Verás una película conmigo, ¿está bien?-ordenó, y Lucy asintió sin desaparecer la sonrisa en su rostro. Amaba cuando Edmund era así de espontáneo, aunque sucedía pocas veces-¿Cuál deseas ver?-preguntó él, esperando la respuesta de ella.

La mente de Lucy Pevensie consideró varias opciones, desde una de terror, comedia, drama, misterio, suspenso, pero la película que salió de sus labios no era de ninguna de las categorías anteriores:

-Romeo y Julieta.

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco_

_Y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar_

_Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro_

_No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar_

¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿De tantas películas que hay, Lucy tenía que, precisamente, elegir esa?

-Está bien-dijo al fin él, fingiendo la indiferencia que tanto lo caracterizaba y, poniendo la película, se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

Lucy comenzó a prestar real atención a la película, pero él no podía más que dejar fijos los ojos en la TV. Ambos estaban nerviosos, Romeo y Julieta era una película de romance total, un romance prohibido, y los dos no pudieron evitar relacionarla con lo que les estaba pasando en ese preciso momento. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía siquiera idea de que sus pensamientos eran iguales.

Así pasaron las escenas hasta que cuando ya faltaba poco para terminar, sintió como la respiración de Lucy se volvía regular. Iba a voltear a verla cuando sintió su cabeza en su hombro; Lucy se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, era tan linda cuando dormía que no soportaría si la alejaban de ella. No, no podría, le dolía siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero también sabía de sobra que solo faltaban meses para acabar el último año del instituto, y que al ir a la universidad tendría que olvidarse de Lucy, de lo que sentía al verla todas las mañanas, de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

No se dio cuenta cuando se durmió, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya la luz se había extinguido de la habitación. Abrió más los ojos, pero se sorprendió al no sentir a Lucy al lado de él. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-¿Lucy?-gritó, pero al no obtener respuesta subió las escaleras rápidamente. La buscó en su habitación, pero no, ahí tampoco estaba. Más alarmado, fue a su propia habitación, pero estaba vacía. Se dirigió a la habitación de Susan, y luego a la de sus padres, pero nada. Volvió a bajar y fue a la cocina, pasando por el comedor, pero la casa estaba completamente vacía.

-Maldita sea, Lucy, ¿dónde estás?-masculló para él mismo mientras se dirigía al último lugar al cual le faltaba buscar: el sótano. Aunque dudaba que estuviera allí.

La encontró minutos después, de pie en un rincón del sótano. Había poca luz, por lo que al principio no la reconoció, pero la luz de la luna se coló por la pequeña ventanilla, y observó el rostro de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa, Lu?-preguntó, al ver a su hermana así. La castaña no respondió, y lo único que atinó Edmund es acercarse a Lucy-¿Lu?

Pero se sorprendió al ver a su hermana llorando, y con unos documentos en la mano.

-¿Qué pasó, Lucy?-volvió a preguntar Ed. Su hermana no respondió al principio, y Edmund observó como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Ya cuando iba a volver a preguntar, escuchó el hilo de voz de ella:

-Soy adoptada, Ed.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer_

_De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

Mientras tanto, Peter Pevensie se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la recepción de la boda. Se había tomado ya cinco copas, o... ¿eran seis? La verdad ya había perdido la cuenta. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que si no seguía bebiendo una y otra vez no podría tolerar el que su hermana se estuviera divirtiendo con aquel chico con el cual había bailado más de una vez.

La canción acabó, y Susan regresó a su mesa luego de un rato. Se sentó al lado de Pete, y terminó de beber la copa que el acababa de dejar en la mesa.

-¿Por qué no bailas, Pete? Te he visto sentado en casi todas las piezas-comentó Susan, tomando aire y descansando luego de haber bailado tanto. Su hermano la miró, pero la rabia que sentía al verla bailar con otro-y que para él no eran celos-desapareció cuando miró esos ojos azules.

-No tengo ganas, Su-atinó a responder antes de servirse otra copa-Aunque por lo visto tú estás divirtiéndote de lo más bien al lado de ese…-respiró hondo, conteniendo esa rabia que volvía a aparecer.

-¿Ese qué, Pete?-cuestionó su hermana, volteando a verlo.

-Ese imbécil que no te merece, Su-respondió Peter, con amargura.

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así, Pete. Ni siquiera lo conoces-dijo ella.

-Tú no me vas a venir a prohibir que diga algo o no, Su. ¿Entiendes?-respondió su hermano en tono altanero, provocando que Susan empezara a fastidiarse.

-Y tú no vas a venir a insultar a cualquier chico con el que baile, Pete. ¿Te quedó claro?-dijo Susan con el mismo tono de voz que había usado Peter. Pero este ya no pudo tolerarlo más, ya que acababa de terminar de hablar Susan cuando el susodicho se apareció y pidió volver a bailar con ella. Susan iba a aceptar gustosa cuando el rubio la tomó del brazo.

-No podrá. Tiene que hablar conmigo antes-respondió al chico que tenía enfrente, y que se encontraba asustado al ver la cara del mayor de los Pevensie. Este sonrió para sus adentros, al contrario de Susan.

-¿Hablar contigo? No tengo nada que hab…-

Pero Peter ya la jalaba hacia la casa al lado del jardín donde estaban. La casa era de los novios, así que no levantó ninguna sospecha que ambos se fueran del jardín. Susan quiso escapar de Peter, pero luego de unos minutos se rindió. El era más fuerte que ella, obviamente.

-Peter Pevensie, si no me sueltas en este mismo instante juro que te arrepentirás-gritó Susan mientras su hermano la hacía subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, y la hacía entrar a una habitación.

-Maldita sea, Pete. ¿Qué se supone que hacemos acá?

_Y me explicaba, que el amor es una cosa_

_Que se da de pronto en forma natural llena de fuego_

_Si lo fuerzas se marchita, sin tener principio, llega a su final_

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera seguir hablando, sintió los labios de su hermano rozar los de ella, y unas manos la tomaron de la cintura, acercándola más al cuerpo masculino. La cabeza de Susan daba vueltas, tenía dos posibilidades: una, aceptaba el beso y sus consecuencias, y otra, se alejaba completamente de Peter. Pero la balanza se inclinó hacia la primera opción cuando, sin pensarlo, entreabrió los labios, permitiendo que su hermano continuara besándola.

El beso fue largo, ya que ninguno quería separarse. Susan se encontró con que le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos, y las manos de Peter bajaron de su cintura hasta sus piernas, cargándola como un bebe y llevándola a la cama, donde la echó y continuaron besándose. Ambos se separaron un momento para tomar aire, y fue ahí donde Susan volvió a darse cuenta de la realidad. Eran hermanos, no podían, no _debían_ haber hecho lo que habían hecho.

-Pete….esto está mal-dijo mientras trataba de que su respiración se volviera regular.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal? Nos amamos, nadie podrá cambiar eso-susurró Peter contra el cuello de Susan, provocando que aunque ella no quisiera, un suspiro se escapara de los labios de la chica.

-Lo sé, Pete….Pero nos odiarán si alguien se entera-contestó la Reina de Narnia, quien tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para poder concentrarse en lo que decía.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó él, concentrado en el hecho de dejar su marca en el cuello de su hermana.

-Papá, mamá, Ed, Lucy….todos-continuó Susan.

-No me importa ninguno de ellos ahora, Su-siguió Peter-Pero si quieres que paremos, sólo dímelo.

La ojiazul estaba más que confundida. Es cierto, amaba a Peter, lo había amado en secreto durante casi tres años. Había soñado con otra vida en la que no fueran hermanos, fantaseado con la probabilidad de que algún día pudiera sentir sus cálidos labios en los suyos y llorado de rabia y tristeza cada vez que Peter salía con otra chica. Y ahora que todo lo que había soñado durante años estaba pasando, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-No lo hagas, Pete-se arriesgó al decirlo, mientras comenzaba a juguetear con el cabello del rubio-Te amo. Más que a nada _en este mundo._

-Y yo a ti, Su. Te amo como no tienes idea-respondió Peter, volviendo a posar sus labios en los de su hermana. Y desde ahí ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y de absolutamente todo cuanto pasaba su alrededor, sólo se concentraron el uno en el otro.

_Y ahora tal vez no puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Y ahora tal vez no puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

-¿Qué?-preguntó Edmund, más nervioso que antes. Lucy le entregó los documentos que tenía en la mano como única respuesta. Edmund los leyó. Efectivamente, en el acta de nacimiento no decía Lucy Pevensie, sino Lucy Jhonson. Sintió como un sollozo se ahogaba en la garganta de su hermana y, dejando los documentos en el escritorio, la abrazó.

Lucy comenzó a llorar en su regazo, hasta que poco a poco fue calmándose y las palabras que comenzó a decir se hicieron más entendibles.

-Me odiarán, Ed. Nadie me querrá si se enteran que no soy su verdadera hermana-dijo Lucy sin dejar de llorar. Ed no pudo sino mirarla fijamente a los ojos, mientras las palabras salían de su boca sin necesidad de haber sido analizadas antes:

-Claro que no, Lu. Su y Peter te quieren, igual como yo te quiero a ti. Y no sé si ellos, pero yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, ¿entendiste?

Lucy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y Edmund, a pesar de saber que su hermana sufría por enterarse que no era en realidad una Pevensie, no pudo sino sonreír para sus adentros. Lucy no era su hermana, lo que significaba que…No, no podría pensar en eso, desde siempre la había tratado como una hermana y eso era lo que eran: hermanos aunque ya no compartieran la misma sangre. Edmund quiso olvidar aquellos pensamientos, pero lo que sentía por su hermana era incluso más fuerte de lo que él había imaginado en un principio.

_La amaba._ La amaba profundamente y nadie nunca podría cambiar eso.

Lucy se separó de Ed, ya más calmada y limpiándose algunas lágrimas rebeldes que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Edmund la observó un momento, y, sin siquiera pensarlo, limpió una de las lágrimas que caían por la mejilla de su hermana menor. Lucy levantó la mirada, nerviosa por estar tan cerca de su hermano, y se encontró con aquellos orbes oscuros que tanto le fascinaban. Sin darse cuenta bajó su mirada hacia los labios de su hermano, casi inconscientemente.

El Rey de Narnia captó el mensaje y desapareció la distancia que había entre ambos, rozando sus labios con los de _La Valiente_, la antaño Reina de Narnia, _su_ Reina.

Lucy entreabrió los labios para que su hermano continúe besándola, aún sabiendo que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. Pero simplemente lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para luchar en contra, y Lucy ya se había dado por vencida. Sintió como las manos de Edmund se ceñían a su cintura, y ella comenzó a acariciar los cabellos azabaches de su hermano.

Luego de un rato se separaron para tomar aire, y Lucy comprendió realmente lo que acababa de pasar. El lado racional salió a flote y analizó lo que había hecho.

¡Por Aslan! ¿Qué acababan de hacer?

-Ed, yo….-no podía encontrar las palabras para disculparse.

-Lucy…

-Creo que…es mejor que salgamos de aquí, Ed-murmuró la castaña, mientras sentía como toda su valentía se desvanecía al instante que bajaba la mirada. Guardó su acta de nacimiento y salió del sótano, demasiado confundida como para pensar en la tarea del árbol genealógico que se supone tenía que realizar. Subió a su habitación lentamente, ya que no se atrevió a exigirle a Edmund una explicación. Aunque, en el fondo, ni siquiera ella entendía porque se habían besado. ¡Dios! Eran hermanos, no debían haber hecho eso.

La Reina se dejó caer en su cama, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras que en el primer piso un Rey en el mismo estado que ella trataba de entender que es lo que había pasado.

_Que lloro, por ti_

_Que lloro, sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí, que no eres para mí_

_Y lloro_

Los señores Pevensie, Peter y Susan llegaron de la boda mucho después de que Lucy se encerrara en su habitación. Edmund los saludó, dijo que todo había ido bien, y subió a su cuarto. Peter subió momentos después, y se echó en su cama cerrando los ojos, fingiendo dormir. Aunque sabía que luego de lo que había pasado en la boda no podría descansar durante un buen tiempo. Una pregunta cruzó por su mente. ¿Cuándo su amor fraternal e inocente de hermanos había cambiado?

No tenía idea que en la cama del otro extremo de la habitación su hermano se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la Autora:<em>**


End file.
